To help us or to fail us? (re-write)
by DragonFlame88
Summary: (re-writen on a new account) A prototype. That's all I am. I've failed my purpose. What more is left in this world? When the lost stitchpunk is discovered, life suddenly plummets into danger for the stitchpunks, and in the end, will she help us, or fail us once again?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is Dragonflame99 here, on a new account, due to the fact I can no longer access my old one, so, I iguess from not on, I'm Dragoflame88.

Here, I decided to re-write my old story '0's story: To help us or to fail us? since, well I didn't think it was that good, and I felt I wasn;t going in the direction I had been hoping for my story, so... Here's the first part of my re-write on 0's story, which I hope you all enjoy ^^

**To help us or to fail us?**

Prologue

The midnight wind howled outside his window, like a lonely wolf. The candle light filled the room enough for him to see.

Even if all he could see for the moment was the ceiling...

Things had only just quietened down a while ago, both from outside his house and in. The rebels had returned but he knew the quite wouldn't last for long. The world was coming to its end. All because of a series of misfortunate events and many miscalculations. He had to perfect this, or he could never make up for what had been done.

But then how did he know it would happen? Who would have known?

But life must go on...

That seemed to be the sentence he needed to push himself back up from the floor where he had fallen, and rub the back of his head.

Honestly, he was praying it worked this time. He stayed sat down for a good minute to recollect his thoughts before standing, his legs wobbled dangerously as he grabbed the edge of his work table for support should his leg give way.

He almost felt too old to be doing this...

His gaze snapped up. Just as his hands connected with the table – with a quite loud smack – He heard a terrified scuttle and only caught glimpse of a fabric figure diving behind a book that had been folded out into a tent like shape. (He had intended to put it back in its original place, but had been so busy he hadn't found the time.) He stared for a moment before letting a smile crack through.

Could it really be...?

Very cautiously and gently, he reached over and curled his fingers around the edge of the dark blue book, and slowly lifted it up.

His smile widened once he saw it.

The small doll had scrunched itself into a ball, its knee's pulled up to its chest, its hands clasped onto its feathered head in fear and in a futile attempt to protect itself.  
Like a human...

The soul transfer had worked.

Tenderly and quietly, he placed the book down a good distance away from the frightened doll on its side, before placing his hand close to the doll. It shuffled away awkwardly when it saw this, not going far once it's back hit another book.

He went to gently poke the doll for a reaction, and gave a little gasp when it kicked his finger with its metal foot and mumbled out in fright, "Leave me alone!"

The voice was timid, and had a strong feminine hint to it, suggesting the doll was female (although, thinking about it, it was still a doll, weather it had a soul or not) but even through the defensive yelp, he could hear that 'she' was frightened.

"I won't hurt you." He spoke gently, not wanting to become a supposed threat to his own creation.

Her gaze snapped up, and she gave a little whimper. "Do you... Promise...?"

He gave a small nod, and, although she didn't look one-hundred percent convinced, she placed her metallic hands against the wooden surface and pushed herself up.

She yelped as she stumbled back, before gasping in surprise when he caught her mid-fall. She looked up at him, as if to give a silent 'thank you' before pushing up from his hand and balancing onto her feet.  
He glanced over his creation once again.

He wondered if he'd made her too tall. She was at least 9.6 inches tall, which was much taller than the height he had intended for his next creation.

But oh well. Perfection can't be expected at this stage.

Her body was held together by a single lacing which weaved up through the small holes to the top of her chest, where a small knot sealed her closed. The fabric she was made from was a creamy coloured fabric, her hands and feet made purely from metal.

She looked rather bare when the features of her neck up didn't count.

She had a green patch of softer fabric on the left side of her face, after he thought he couldn't find any more of the same fabric he'd already used (only to discover more later, but then he was rather happy he added an extra little feature to his creation.), and upon her head, he had found a few chocolate brown feathers.

They had, for a fact, once been a part of his wife's favourite earrings. He didn't know whether she was alive or not. He had told her to take their only daughter and leave the city along with a group of fleeing civilians who wanted to make for certain the machines would come near to them, and promised sanctuary.

He missed them both. But if they were safe, he at least hoped they'd stay safe.

The feathers upon her head almost reminded him of his daughter. She too had brown hair, and didn't care much for weather it was in a state or not. Three feathers hung forward while one strayed back, close to the three roots which seemed to sprout out.

The feathers bounced as her head spun about, looking about her surroundings, her optics seemed to read 'What is this strange place I have woken up in, from out of nowhere?'

He couldn't start to imagine how hard it must be to suddenly exist in a world; with nary a clue on the world or what lay in it, and the other would feel the same. That's why he needed her to know.

"My dear." He spoke in a gentle voice, loud enough to capture the dolls attention. "I imagine you have some questions you would like to ask."

She paused for a moment, her optics floating away from him for a brief second as she 'bit' her lip, as though trying to piece together what that entire sentence had meant.

She then faced him and nodded. He internally sighed with relief, happy he wouldn't have to explain what a question was.  
"Yes..." She began slowly, her voice had been summoned hesitantly, and now that she wasn't whimpering in terror, she almost had an intelligent feel to her voice, but not in an 'I know it all' way, but in a slightly more curious way. "I suppose the first thing to clear is, who am I?"

He smiled and gently pointed towards her shoulder. She obviously still had some fear towards him as she jumped the moment his finger came close to her, but she didn't exactly protest. In fact, after she saw he meant no harm, her demeanour relaxed a bit more.

"You, my dear, are the first of my creations. Successful -She noted he looked saddened for a split second before it passed-. Your name is Zero."

She looked down upon her left shoulder, where the number 0 had been printed in ink. She then looked at her other shoulder. 0. It was on her back too, but she didn't bother to look there, almost as though she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Zero..." She mumbled to herself. She murmured it a few other times, looking back and forth from each shoulder, and glancing down at herself a few times, before looking up to face him again. "My name is... 0... Who are you then?"

"I am your creator. Using a piece of my soul, I brought you to life, giving you the ability's you poses now. You're more human than what you appear to be."

She frowned, stepping forward in curiosity. "What I appear to be? More human?"

He sighed slightly. "I'm a human."

"My creator." She added, almost light-heartedly. He nodded before continuing.

"Though you, Zero, are what people often refer to as a doll. Only, dolls don't inhabit any ability to walk, speak or think for themselves, and they more importantly don't contain a human soul, like me as a person."

She tilted her head. "Wait; is a soul what make a... person?" He nodded, slightly surprised at her intelligence.

"Yes. I suppose it is. Without a soul, anything can be easily corrupted. That is truth. Not fact, Zero." She frowned slightly, her eye darted about and she gasped when the night wind howled once again.  
He briefly looked towards the window before back at the fabric being once again.

"0... I am giving a very important task." She gaze snapped towards him as her expression was all surprise with a hint of fear. "You must relay this message to the others I am to create in due time... This is very important." The last line seemed to hook her in more.

He knew this was probably very pressurising for her, but there wasn't much time. He had to be done with this so he could move on to the next one.

He wondered whether it would all work though.

Would she remember?

What if something happened to her? She seemed very cautious and protective of herself and well-being, which was a good sign in some cases, but not always, For exsample, what if she became too nervous to approach the others? He could only hope...

Life must go on. Starting with Zero...

To tell us...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Deadly silence.

She didn't like it. Maybe she shouldn't have prayed for help. Maybe she should have just kept cowered in the box, and not screamed for someone to free her from her prison, where her mind had slowly slithered into madness.

The sound of that clock still lingered within her head. The comfortingly annoying noise had been her only source of sound when she awoke.

She didn't hear her creator. She didn't see him. She awoke in a different to room to where she had been. Serves her right for trying to follow the other one. One... The first. That's what he had said to the other stitchpunk.

But... She was the first wasn't she...? Had she not breathed life before him?

Tick-tock.

Why? Why only when she was thinking?

Tick-tock.

It always got louder.

Tick-tock!

Ruined her thoughts. Her memories.

Tick-tock!

So much forgotten!

Tick-

"Hey." She snapped into what was reality, her deranged mind cleared into a calmer setting as she looked up ahead of her, out towards the scenery which was mostly brown and dark, but was in some way enlightened by the sky. It was such a beautiful pink colour...

Her gaze, though, fixated on the source of the call. A fair distance before her was another female of her kind. She looked back at her with her right eye. She had no left eye. Only a patch for where it had been.

From the way she was standing, two scars upon her back showed, shaping a little to look like the number '11', her zippered front glistened in the light as did the triangular plate upon her head. Rope tangled around her waist, complete with a needle. She also noted the rather nice gems curling around her arms and neck and then leading back up to the zipper, where a larger gem rested near her burlap skin.

A glint of concern showed through her half-closed eye as she looked back at her.

"You okay, Zero?"

Zero simply diped her head as a brief nod and continued forward, her feet clanking against each other as she shuffled gently. Eleven waited for her to catch up, then -when Zero had caught up by about a few inches- she turned and began to walk on, leading the way once again, and once more, Zero's fast walk to keep up slowed as the tick-tocking slowly but surely began to seep back into her mind.

"We don't have to far to go." The noise silenced as Eleven spoke. It felt nice to have someone finaly talking to her. An ACTUAL someone. Not just a voice and character Zero had created within her mind.

Zero made a small noise from the back of her throat. She hadn't spoken for so long, only muttered as she had written on the walls of her prison as she desended into madness. Slowly. Painfully.

She heard the other one make a faintly amused noise. "You don't have much to say for yourself, huh?"

She decided to break that logic. "...I... Havn't had anyone to talk to. Except... Me..." It was quiet, but audiable.

"Hmm." The other female simply hummed.

They walked on in silence. The sound of eleven's voice had been comforting while it had lasted.

The tick-tocking returned.

Rather quiet at first...

Then louder...

And louder.

And louder!

AND LOUDER!

ANDLOUDERANDLOUDERAND-

**WHOOSH!**

She screeched and leapt forward, only briefly seeing eleven's shocked face turn towards her before Zero slammed herself into the other's chest and clung on tightly, as though if she let go she would die.

She let out sharp breath and loud whimpers.

NO! A voice rung in her head. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! IDON'TWANTTO-!

"Hey, hey, It's okay!" A voice rushed to calm her, but it sounded so shocked and hurried that she knew somthing was not okay. She clung on tighter, whimpering.

Eleven hushed her again, sounding more calm now as she gently pat Zero's feathered head. "It's okay. I promise."

Zero squeaked. "But that noise-!"

She was cut off. "It... It was just... the wind." She sounded hesitant, and began to lead her forward. Zero simply went along, too scared to do much, her eyes darting around in panic, her heart racing and thumping against her chest.

"But- But- Bu- But-!"

"Shush..." Eleven insisted camly, and Zero did shush.

She stayed silent until they finaly reached a large building. Eleven called it the libary. Home.

Was this home? Her home now? Was this where she belonged now? Belonged...

She was ushered inside by Eleven, climbing over a mountain of books, most of which were ruined, some hd tiny holes in, lining up in messy rows across the covers. Peeking over a red book, she could see something very clearly. A large orb like object was still in the middle of the clustered and dark place. Zero stared, wide-eyed, curious of the object. From a rather wide crack near the bottom of the orb, she could see a yellow, bright light escaping from within.

She kept right on Eleven's heels, at points accidenatly walking into the other's back after looking off into the distance and allowing herself to be distracted.

"Sorry..." She'd mummble, and Eleven wold simply give a weak smile.

They were nearly right in front the object now. Zero had to crank her neck in order to look right up at the monsterous size of the orb. Now she was closer, she could see the objected was coveered in many odd shaped and coulers, mainly green and blue, although the paint had evidentaly started to fade away.

It took her a moment of standing still and staring up for her take it all in. She they snaped her neck to see Eleven starting to enter the globe. A small yelp sounded from the back of her throat and she scrurried after her.

They got to a small room like area before Eleven gently placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, stoping her to look at her. "Wait here, okay?" Before Zero could say or do anything, Eleven took off deeper into the globe.

She stood there, and blinked a few times. She let out a gentle whimper. She didn't like being alone again. What if Eleven didn't come back? What if Eleven didn't want the burden of looking after her? Was she destined to be alone and forgotten? She was only Zero. She was nothing.

She let out as small noise from the back of her throat. She hugged herself tightly as she backed against the wall. The moment her back hit it, her feet gave way and she slid down, her knees came up to her chest as she lowered her head so her forehead rested on her knees.

The noise returned...

Is this -Tick tock- my destiny -Tick tock- to be -Tick tock- Alone froever?- Tick tock- -TICK TOCK- -TICK TO-!

"Hey." She screeched and leapt straight to feet, too fast unfortunatley as she quickly found herslef toppling backwards, her head smacked into something hard and the world went dark.

* * *

Second chap guys X3 sorry it's so short and took so long ^^;

I'd like to say, 11 is my friends character, and I only own 0. Not the idea of 9 or stitchpunks. I hope you all like this so far ^^

Comments and favs are always appreciated~ See ya'll later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

She only started to feel conscious when words began flowing through her mind, forming sentences formed by diffrent voices that she wasn't quite familiar with.

"I didn' mean ta scare 'er..." A voice rummbled. It reminded her of a sound she remembered hearing in the sky. Deep, and somewhat scary, but she couldn't quite dot out where she had heared it...

"It's typical that I leave her alone for a moment and she passes out from fear..." Sighed the familliar voice of Eleven.

The deeper voice growled. "I didn' mean to...!"

"Now, now, Eleven, Eight, It's all a misunderstanding." A more elder, kinder voice spoke up. In her mind she could almost see the voice moving inbetween the other two voices of this 'Eight' and Eleven.

She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, But the darkness was scary. She didn't like the dark. She'd been in it so long.

So long... So alone...

**Tick...Tock...**

"So you just found her in the first room? Trapped in a box...?" A calm male voice questioned. It was very smooth, and somthing about it seemed to scream trust and leadership.

"Yes. She was pretty shaken up, and it took me ages to convince her i wasn't going to hurt her..." Eleven replied.

**Tick-Tock...**

"I can't say i'm supprised..." A newer voice spoke up. "She was created before one, and one says he had never seen her before, so there's no telling how long she was trapped in there for..."

Eleven's scoff was heard. "How do we know One DID know, and decided to be secerative about it?"

**Tick-Tock.**

"Eleven..." the smooth voice sighed, gently. "I'm sure that if One had known, he would have told us. He's not the same as he was before."

"Teh..."

**Tick-Tock! **

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this, once our Zero has awoken..." The older voice chimed up, sounding quite... Merry.

"Yeah... I wasn't sure about what Six said, at first... But i'm glad I listened to him." Eleven spoke up, chainging the subjuct to something that Zero wasn't quite sure she understood fully. Was it to do with her? Who's Six? Who're all the other voices?

**TICK-TOCK.**

"You listen to him quite a lot..." The other male voice mummbled.

Zero heard Eleven mummble somthing, picturing the female nod.

**TICK-TOC-!**

That was all she could take of the noise before her eyes snapped open, and she let out a heavy gasp, only then realising she had been holding her breath for a little while.

Her gaze was immediately drawn upwards, towards the sharp knives dangling from the ceiling. Oh god... Oh god... If one fell, it would go straight through her, and- Oh god, no, no, nonononono-

"Zero...?" She gasped, lifting her head to see them. There was Eleven, not far from where she was, but behind her, were others. Four others.

The one who was leaning, who looked older than the others, hobbled forward next to Eleven,s iling over at Zero.

"Hello, Zero." She blinked once. Then twice. Scanning him closly, observing him. He didn't seem dangerous...

He held his hand out towards her. "I am Two. It's a pleasure to meet you." He continued to smile.

She didn't know what to do. She looked at the hand outstetched towards her, then back at Two. Then back at the hand.

Slowly, she lifted her hand, and slowly uncurled it, until it was outstretched, like Two's, but not touching. Two then, unhesitantly, took her hand in his and shook it.

The act was rather supprisingly pleasent for Zero, who decided that this was a greeting of some form. When Two took his hand away, he stepped backwards a tiny bit and placed a hand on the shoulder of a stitchpunk, who was ringing his hand together nervously. He was made of burlap, and his front was held together by two large, brown buttons. One thing that caught Zero's attention, he also had a missing eye, just like Eleven.

"This young lad here, Is my assistant, Five." Two introduced the 'lad'.

Five smiled nicely, and raised one hand, waving it gently, mouthing a small 'hey'. Zero timidly lifted her hand, and gently waved it back at Five.

Another burlap stitchpubk then came into her view, standing next to Five and Two. He looked like Five, oly, with both eye's intact, and a Zipper which replaced the Buttons on Five.

"I'm Nine." He greeted, smiling. "It nice to meet you, Zero." He nodded his head gently. Zero, once again, copied the gesture, feeling quite supprised by how many greeting gestures they had.

"And this," Eleven steped back and to the side slightly, allowing Zero a more clearer view of the last stitchpunk. "Is Eight. The guy who scared you to an early grave earlier."

Zero blinked. Eight towered over the overs, and looked quite bulky as well. He could probably beat her to a pulp if she irritated him enough. The thought made her nervous.

She yelped slightly when he began to make his way closer, his expression rather plain, the floor boards creaked as he made his way over.

He looked down at her, she looked back up at him. Both stared for a long while, observing each other.

Eight then grunted slightly, holding out his hand. "Hey." He rummbled.

Zero only hesitated slightly, before taking his hand. His enire hand engulfed hers, and for whatevr reason. it felt... Very nice...

"Nice to meet you..." Zero let out her first words in a little while, even if they were quiet.

She nearly jumped when Eight smiled at her. "Sorry 'bout scarin' ya earlier..." He mummbled.

Zero smiled. "it's okay..."

Eight seemed to realise he was still holding her hand, not even shaking it any more. He immediatly released it and stummbled back slightly, grunting slightly.

Two grinned slightly, elbowing Five gently then nodding his head in the direction of Eight and Zero. Five smiled gently, scratching his arm gently, his gaze then fixing on Eleven, who gently pat Zero's shoulder.

"Okay, Z'." She started, grinning gently, "I say your just about ready to meet the rest of us."

Zero smiled. Feeling a small fluttering feeling inside her.

She felt... Happy... Excited... Like she belonged...

At last, she wasn't alone...

* * *

FINALLY! Sorry it was so long guys ^^; but here we have it, the next chapter in my rewrite story ^^ hope ya'll like it :3 Please R and R~

See ya'll later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Tick-Tock...**

Why...

Why wouldn't that noise go? Where did it come from? It was always there, echoing within her mind, rebounding back and forth, making her feel weak and vunerable.

She stayed close to Eleven as she lead her to another part of the Globe, a larger area, where a few more others were waiting.

Eleven entered first, followed by two, Nine and Five. Eight stayed behind her, almost as though he were making she she didn't go any where else.

"Everyone, meet our newest arival, Zero." Nine spoke to the others as Zero shuffled forward, her eyes darting to look at the others.

Bright flashes immediatly met her gaze and she yelled in shock, sunddenly afraid by the sudden pokes at her fabric, her arms being pulled as she stumbbled back.

She felt her foot twist other the other and she fell back with an 'Eeep!'.

Her eyes shut, preparing for impact into the floor.

...It never came.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, noticing a strong grasp upon her shoulders, holding her up from the fall. She shifted her neck upwards to see Eight, who's upside-down face looked quite embarresed.

He grunted slightly, helping her back onto her feet.

"Thanks..." She gently murmered to him. He nodded, looking away.

She looked back and then saw what had just attacked her. Two little stitchounks stood there, looking slightly sheepish, both were identical in the fact they wore their hoods up, and had light blue bodies. The only differance was the **3** and **4** mirrored on each chest.

"Sorry about that." A female voice spoke up. Zero turned to face the voice. This stitchpunk had white canvas fabric, the front held together by a green catch. The two features that stuck out to Zero were the bird skull helmet upon her head, and the spear in her grasp.

The female nodded gently at Zero. "Three and Four have the habbit of cataloging whatever they find." he held her hand out.

"I'm Seven. It's nice to meet you, Zero." Zero reluctantly took Seven's hand, nodding gently.

"I-It's nice to meet you too..." She murmered, her voice quite. She didn't want to anger this 'Seven', not unless she wanted to be run through by that spear... Which she didn't want...

Seven pulled her hand away, smiling. Then another stepped forward.

Zero gulped. This one had very slantered optics, narrowed at her, giving her the chills. He wore a quite tattered cape, which looked as though it had been sown up quite quickly, and the hat on his head had a slightly shiny, round object in it, with the number **1** implanted on it.

He nodded his head genlty. "Greeting, Zero. I'm One." She nodded gently, she was about to reply, until she felt a small poke in her shoulder.

it was gentle, but sharp, and forced a yelp from her, causing her to jump and spin, her hands raised in a pathetic attempt to save her from... Another stitchpunk.

Her shoulders relaxed slightly, but not completly. Something about this one was... Odd. Not in a way she minded, but she noticed.

He was smaller than her- Well, actually, most of them were. She was almost Eight's hight, although not quite- but she figured it was becaused he was hunched slightly. His pen-nibbed finger tips tapped against a coal black key that hung rom his neck, almost blending into the black and white striped fabric. He had wild, yarn hair that was stained in ink- Not unlike most of his body actually-, one small, silver eye and one larger copper eye stared at her intensly.

"She found you... Brought you home..." He spoke, his voice quiet and rather timid.

She tilted her head at him. "Did you know...?"

He nodded. "I saw. Saw in my dreams. The first. Trapped... Zero now free, now home with us."

"Zero smiled gently, nodding. "I'm glad to be home."

Eleven unexpectedly placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, making the first tense and relax within a second.

"Six here told me about the first trapped in the first room. When I went to check it out, I found you, Zero."

Zero smiled gently as Eleven pulled her back to the group, Six following. Zero looked at all of them, rather fondly, feeling a fluttery feeling within her.

"Welcome to the family, Zero." Eleven grinned, patting her shoulder, gesturing around her, to her family.

Now also Zero's family too.

She felt a small choke in her throat, feeling so happy for once in her lonely, seperated, litterally dark life.

She had family.

"I..." She began, opening her mouth, only just getting the word out. "...Thank you all... T-Thank you, thank you..."

They all smiled at her pleasently.

She wanted to talk to them all. She wanted to be closer to her new found family, the unfortunate problem was, it was apparently terribly late, and they were all due to go to bed, which is what Eleven informed her.

Eleven led her to an empty room. It was apparently set their by Eleven, who, after speaking to Six about the lost stitchpunk, had set it up should she find the missing one.

Their wasn't much to it. Only a lit candle, a spounge bed with a cover of multiple fabrics sewn together, as well as another samller piece of cloth wraped up as a pillow.

Zero happily skipped into the area and spun about with joy. "My own room...!" She gasped. Eleven chuckled, leaning against the entrance frame, the red curtain that draped over the entrance as a door dangling behind her.

"do what you like with it, It's all yours Z'." Zero stoped and faced her. Then, suddenly, she ran forward and scooped Eleven into a tight embrace.

"Th-Thank you... Thank you so much, Eleven..."

Eleven smiled, gently patting the other's back. "It's alright, Zero. Now, is there anything you need before I go?"

Zero was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "Can I have chalk?... And paper?"

* * *

_Journal no.1_

_Dear journal. _

_While the rest of my word are in that dark scary box, I will just continue here. Maybe I'll go back their one day and write down what i wrote back then. When i'm brave enough, that is..._

_I still remember why I wanted to write these. i didn't want to forget. My purpose, my memories, my experiences. _

_I have trouble rememberig my ourpose though..._

_and that noise. Oh, the tick-tocking. It won't leave me be. It's always when i'm alone... Unfortunatly, i'm alone now. But in my own room. Not that box._

_I'm free. I now have a family. I mean, yes, I need to get to know them again, but, I like them so far. i feel, apart of them, somehow._

_Eleven had been like, well, i'm not sure if this is the right term, but she's been like a mother to me. _

_I'm not sure where I remember this from, but a mother is a being, that takes you under their wing, protects you, loves you, and helps you through life. Eleven's been like that to me..._

_And... I'm just so excited to be here. I'm not sure i'll be able to sleep tonight, but i'll try..._

_So, that's all for tonight... _

_~Zero~_

* * *

She placed the paper and chalk onto the floor, beside the sponge. Before tucking herself, she bounced a bit on her new bed and giggled, giddily.

This was so wonderful, nothing she had every expirienced had been this enlightening.

She leaned over and placed the metal hat over the candle.

The flame exhausted, and for some reason, as she snuggled down into her new , comfy bed. She didn't feel alone...

Never again...

...

...

...

**Tick-Tock**

...

...

...

* * *

Don't worry guys, it's NOT the end. Believe me, stuff may get complicated later on... But any how, here's a new chapter! HUZZAR! ^^

hope ya'll like it :3 Please R and R~

See ya'll later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

...

...

**Tick-Tock**

...

...

...

_She didn't know where she was. It was all so... dark. Pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. She gulped, blinking a few times._

_"He...Hello...?" She called out meekly._

_The sound of an explosion set her into a panic, as she fell to her knees, her arms flinging over her head to protect herself._

_So many sounds. Gun fires, cries, screams of distress, loud thunking footsteps._

_She flinched as the shrill cry of a woman rung through her ears. "PLEASE, HELP ME!"_

_"I-I would if I could!" Zero whimpered, her eyes shut as tight as possible._

**_You wern't there..._**

_The voice echoed in her head._

_"W-What-?"_

**_Where were you in the war? You were ment to help the others, instead you trapped yourself within a box. Pathetic..._**

_Zero whimpered, grabbng the sides of her head, trying to block out the voice._

_"N-NO! Go away, please!"_

**_You failed them, Zero. You're Zero, You're nothing!_**

_"NO!"_

**_You're useless!_**

_"P-p-please, stop..."_

_A loud rumble erupted from just above her head. She hesitantly lifted her head, opening her eyes. _

_A round object, implanted with three srange shapes, floated above head, sparks of green flickered from it._

_She frowned, confused, but preparing to run, if need be._

_The device suddenly shot open and a burst of green shot towards her._

"NO!"

Zero shot up in her bed, gasping and wheezing. Her head twisted and turned, looking for the devise from only moments ago.

The room was light. The room was hers. She was alive. She was safe. it was a dream, a nightmare

She was home.

She sighed with relief.

_Maybe,_ She thought, _Maybe I should stretch my legs for a bit, clear my mind..._

Tick-Tock...

She quickly slid out of her bed and tip-toed her way to the door. She wan't sure who was awake, or who was even up. It seemed quite early...

She exited her room, her head pivoting side to side to check for any signs of movement.

She moved slowly, scared to disturb anyone else who was sleeping. She wasn't sure where everything was, so she quickly told herself not to plan on going to fear, in case she got completely lost. That would be embarressing, and scary. She didn't want to loose her new home. Not now, not so early.

As she walked, the sound of only her metalic feet clicking against the wooden flooring made her feel uneasy.

Eventually, her nerves began to calm, mainly as she began focusing more on the details of her surroundings and less about being scolded for beging awake at this time. Her walked pace slowed as she began observing more. She liked this place, it was very pleasent. She only felt a little nervous about the silence. She hated how quiet it was at this moment, and how lonely it seemed with no one else about.

But there were other people about, she knew, they were just asleep.

Most of them anyway.

She first heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. The sound made cringe as a feeling of insecurity stabbed through her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the noise. It was quiet, but close by.

She stayed stone still for a bit, deciding between investigating the noise, or escaping back to her room (if I can find it again, she mentally added).

Hesitantly, she slid one foot forward and the other joined after. The sound was coming from the arch to her left of the corridor, with a red curtain hanging over as a door. She sled closer, the noise became louder only slightly.

She an inch in front of the entrance as she felt a strong twinge of panic rush through her chest. Her hand raised to push aside the curtain slightly, but drew back at the last second as a look of uncertainty crossed her features. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this. Someone was obviously in there, and they may not like her entering unanounced. She knew she wouldn't like it.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded. She was so caught up in thought she hadn't heard the sound of scratching metal stop somewhat abruptly. She jumped at the sound of the voice and backed away from the curtain. She yelped slightly at the sound of metal against wood.

She knew she couldn't just stay silent. He- She judged by how deep his voice was it was male- had evidentally heard her, and she couldn't move. Her feet felt glued to the floor in fear.

"Uhm, ah-M-M-me..." She quickly said, knowing it didn't exsactly answer the question he had asked.

She heard his footsteps. She recognised them from before, and her guess was confirmed when the curtain was pushed aside. It was Eight.

He raised a brow at her in some form of confusion. "Oh. Hey." He simply stated. She nodded at him gently, clutching her hands to her chest, feeling slightly awkward for whatever reason.

"What're you doin' up?" He questioned quietly. She looked at her feet and shrugged one shoulder, scared to look up at the taller male.

"I, uhm, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to, um, walk around... and... Then I got a little lost." She heard him let out a small chuckle.

"That happened to me when I first got 'ere." He said. Zero looked up, intrigued.

"Really?" She questioned. He smirked, nodding.

"Oh yeah. Our old home burnt down, then we came here and I wasn't used to it, so I got lost quite a bit."

"Ah..." Zero quietly said. Her gaze fell to the floor again, before she realised something. "I... heard a sound... coming from your room. I was sure w-what it was exsactly." Eight blinked, before turning to look into his room, then back at the female with a small smile.

"I'll show ya." He made a gesture for her to follow him. She shuffled forward into his room, a little hesitant to enter. He lifted the curtain for her to walk in. She smiled at him politely. He smiled back before letting the curtain drop behind her and walking deeper into his room.

She glanced about. It wasn't that big. Definatly big enough for Eight and herself. On one side of the room was a spuonge with a cloth draped over it which obviously served as his bed, but what caught her eye was what was on the other side of the room. The wall had a few weapons lined against them. Mainly knives. She gulped.

He sat on a book not far from the wall, and lifted up an odd looking metalic object. He rested it on his knees andlifted up something beside him, which happened to be another lage wepon, a blade which had to be handled with two hands. He held the blade to the rectangular metal object on his knees and pushed down. The sound of metal on metal made Zero jump gently, but nonetheless, she moved forward, curious and intrigued.

She smiled gently. "So that's what it was." Eight paused, looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. When I don' have anythin' to do I either sharped my weapons or use my m-" He suddenly paused. He then frowned and look away from her. "Or... I patrol the sanctuary." She frowned slightly. There was obviously something he wasn't telling her, but she decided it wouldn't be best to push the male into saying something he didn't want to. She glanced around.

"Well, you have a nice room." She stated, movig away from the other topic. He grunted a responce.

"It's close to the roof. I like goin' up there sometimes." She faced him, tilting her head.

"Why?" He shrugged, grunting gently.

"To be alone."

"Why would you want to be alone?"

He snapped a glare at her, placing his weapon down with the metalic object. "Why'd you want to know? What's it to you, huh?" She stumbled back, startled. She stumbled over her words as she thought over what to not say.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. I-i'm sorry Eight, I meant no offence I assure you." She wrung her hands together as she wathced him nervously. He kept him glare on her a bit longer before his expression softened. He nodded slightly.

"It's alright."

She gulped slightly, nodding herself.

There was silence.

More silence.

She drew in breath before facing him. "I-i'll leave if you would like me to."

He frowned at her. "I mean ta didn' scare ya." He said, standing up slowly. She blinked in shock and shook her head.

"What? No, no, no, of course not. It's just, you said- and I thought- I just-" She missed out words in her attempt to get her meaning across.

He steped a bit closer to her. She looked up at him, he looked back at her.

"Do... Do ya want ta leave...?" He asked, almost sounding upset. She bit her lip before gently shaking her head.

"Well, no. I'm enjoying getting to know you, but if you would like me to leave-"

"I don' what'cha ta leave." He confirmed. she blinked at him once. Then twice, then smiled.

"Then i'll stick about a little longer then." A grin spread across Eight's face.

He motioned her to sit with him on the book.

"Do you read?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Nah. It's boring."

She blinked at him. "Oh..." She paused before speaking again. "I remember reading something not long after my creation. I think it was entitled as 'dictionary', or something similar at least." She looked back to look at the book they were sat on. He watched her.

There was a white cloth draped over one of the books corners, and half of the books title. She reached forward and lifted the cloth away. She blinked at the sight of something red beneath the blanket and hidden behind the book.

"What's this?" She questioned, reaching forward with her free hand and grabbing the object, pulling it out of hiding. She felt the object being ripped out of her grasp. She sqeaked as Eight glared daggers at her, all the while clutching the object.

"It's mine." He snarled. She scooted away slightly, nodding.

"O-okay, sorry. I-I just wanted to see what it was..." His glare melted away. He looked at the object in his large hands, then back at her skeptically.

"Can I trust ya with this...?" He murmered. She nodded instantly, eager to know.

"Of course. I won't say a thing to the others, I promise!" A smile slowly crept onto his lips. He shifted closer to her and held out the object to let her see.

It looked like a red, metalic 'U' to Zero, but she was still interested, especially after how Eight had been so defencive about it.

"Found this in the emptiness ages ago. Before we met Nine, Eleven n' you. Two says humans used to call it a magnet."

"Magnet..." She repeated, reaching out to touch the object. "Interesting..." She murmered. He smirked before handing it to her.

"Yah. But you wanna know the real reason why i've kept it?" She faced him, a look of confusion swept over her face and she shook her head.

"I... Can't say I do..." He pointed just above her head.

"Put it over your head."

She blinked at him before glancing back at the object. Slowly, she raised the magnet over her head. Her vision clouded over and her mind went blank. Not that it mattered as a feeling of pure joy washed over her.

Wow. Just... Wow. She couldn't think up anyway to put this feeling into words. Not words good enought to descibe the feeling anyway, mainly not given her minds current state of numbness. She had never felt so safe or calm in her life.

The feeling suddenly left. The sudden loss of the magnet above her head left her with a pain in her head, like she had just been hit with a brick. She blinked to clear her vision. She gasped when her vision cleared at last.

Eleven stood there, scowling, magnet in hand, hands on her hips in an angry manner. Her single eye glanced from Zero to Eight.

"Really, Eight?" She snarled. "She gets here and you're trying to get her addicted to magnets?" Zero gulped.

"I-I just wanted to see what it was like-" Eleven cut her off with a glare.

"I went to check on you in your room and you wern't there. I knew you couldn't have gone far but I didn't expect you to be with Eight, let alone getting high on this thing." She waved the magnet slightly.

Eight growled and snatched it from her, putting it back under the sheet. "I wasn' plannin' on lettin' her use it again." He grummbled. Eleven glared.

"Even I expect YOU to know a bit better, Eight." Zero shook her head gently.

"E-eleven, please don't blame Eight, it was me, i swear!" Eleven blinked at her. She still held a firm glare, but her voice softened.

"Zero, i don't want to catch with that thing again. EVER." The firmness of her voice scared Zero, but she nodded. Eleven then set her gaze on Eight.

"You know what I'm going to say-" Eight nodded.

"Yeah, I won't do it again, I swear." Eleven glared at him a little longer, before back towards Zero. "I'll see you around, okay?" Zeor nodded.

"Okay, Eleven." Eleven left. Zero sight with relief. "That was scary." She murmered. Eight grunted.

"This is why I go up onto the roof. No one else goes up there much." He faced her with a grin. "Did ya enjoy the trip?" She nodded.

"That felt wonderful!" She burst out. "Too bad Eleven would kill me if ever even touched it again." He grunted.

"Not if she didn't know." She blinked at him, before shaking her head.

"No... It... wouldn't be right. She's trusting me not to, so I won't." He scoffed, smirking.

"Goody-two shoes." She smiled at him, giggling.

"Yes, I suppose so..." They stood there in scilence.

"Hey... You said you like books, right?" She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Well, I think I would, anyway..." He grinned and gestured for her to follow as he left the room.

"Follow me."

* * *

WOW!

Sorry for keeping this story dead for so long. I'll upload more if you guys want to see more ^^ Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Hope you guys like this re-make so far. Please read and review to tell me where I can improve. Thanks ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Far way in the emptiness, something stirred.

It began with a small bug, a cockroach, which had either somehow survived the war, or was a sign of new life. Either way, it was there, alive, scurrying about the ground, over now decaying bodies and rubbish piles.

It stopped. Before it was a skull. A human skull, only, the teeth were much more sharp, more metallic.

Of course the bug gave not a thought on it. It's instincts didn't tell it to think about it, so it didn't, it simply scurried it's way over the object in it's way.

Upon reaching the top of the skull, the object shook. The sound of mechanich whirring and groaning began to fill the air, being carried far with the wind as it got louder and louder. The cockroach scuttled further along, attempting to get away. it crawled upon a long metal pole, which upon contact began move, rising off the ground, debris, dirt and junk fell from it as a shrap metal clawa raised, and slammed down into teh ground with a thud that echoed far. More thuds joined as more poles rose from the scrap heap, each connecting to the same long body of burlap which covered over the mechanics working beneath it.

Something in the skull eye socket snapped open and a blinding red light flashed, the other eye opened to reveal a just as blinding white light.

The beast rose, it's demeanor heavily representing something of a centepide, and so did the way it move. It was slow, but steadily clambered it's way forward.

The cockroaches scuttled into view of the red light. It only got a few inches further before a large metalic claw slamed down onto it, squashing the life and small organs out of it.

The beast continued moving, only knowing it's main goal.

Seek out and destroy all lfe.

* * *

"Wow." Was all Zero could say with a sigh. She hadn't had much of a problem about leaving the globe, especially since Eight was with her. She felt secure with Eight, but she wasn't sure why. Nontheless, she followed him outside, into the libary.

"Yup, lot's of books out here." Eight sighed. "But I ain't ever been really interested in books." She looked over at him.

"Why not?" Eight shrugged.

"They're boring. They take ages to read, so it seems stupid." Eight looked over at Zero who stepped closer to him.

"Well, how often have you read."

"Once." She frowned at him.

"Same here. I'm honstly not sure what I really make of books yet. But i'm willing to find out."

She then paused. "...Would you be willing to read with me?" She asked. He blinked over at her, looking bewildered.

He stumbled over his words. "H-honestly, that sounds more like something to do with the twins." Zeros gaze averted downwards.

"Oh, okay." She then looked up. "Well, I think we should head back. I mean, Eleven said she wanted to see me and-"

"Uh, H-hey wait. She said later." Zero blinked.

"Look, there's just one more thing I wanna show ya." He looked at her before grunting, scratching his arm. "Unless, ya don't want ta..."

Zero tilted her head before smiling. "What is it?" Eight grinned.

"Follow me." He lead her off deeper into the libary.

* * *

Six sat in his room, his ink tipped fingers scarping along the paper. He was waiting for her come in. He knew she would. He heard footsteps, but didn't look up.

Eleven entered. "Six?" The striped stitchpunk looked up at her. She smiled at him gently as he smiled back.

"Eleven...!" He greeted happily before getting to his feet, gently clutching his key. Eleven approached him, still smiling.

"Six. Is it okay if I ask you somethings...? About Zero?" Six's smile fell slightly, and he clutched his key tighter before looking down at his feet.

"Don't know much... But I can try... But I may not..." Eleven reached one hand forward and rested it on the striped stitchpunk's shoulder, quieting him.

"It's okay." She told him gently. "But I just need to get my head around a few things if I can. I'm going to ask her what she knows later, but I have doubts she remember's much..."

Six nodded slightly before Eleven sat down. She gestured for him to sit down with her, so he ploped down in front of her, still holding his key, not really looking at her.

Eleven sat forward. "Six." She began, and the striped one glanced upwards slightly. "What did you see in your vision? The one about the lost?"

Six mummbled slightly, glancing down at his feet before answering. "The lost. The first, Zero. T-To tell... Trapped... I saw a figure, trapped. Zero was trapped... Throughout the war..." He stopped. Eleven nodded slightly.

"Okay... Six, you said you saw something else, didn't you?" He nodded.

"Y-yes... A-A beast... Shadows... Dark, I couldn't tell... I couldn't... I saw- I saw the source... There was a fash and-and..." He was becoming a bit more frantic, so Eleven shifted closer and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"It's alright, Six. I understand." Eleven at least understood that Six didn't like talking about his nightmares, mainly ones relating to the talisman, but she couldn't always pick apart what Six drew. But she listened, which is what made Six happy.

Six nodded slightly as Eleven released him. They were both silent for a moment.

"You and Five?" She looked over at him and blinked her single optic, tilting her head. "Huh?"

"You and Five. How are you?" She gave a sad smile.

"We're fine, thank you." She knew that Six still liked her. She liked him too, but only in the way as a friend, or a little brother. With her and the one-eyed mechanic, there was something different. Something that she knew was not basic friendship, but something much more romantic.

And she felt bad about how Six would feel. For a while, he wouldn't talk to her if he didn't have too, obviously dealing with the hurt. After a while, She and Six spoke again, finding it easier now that Six wasn't feeling quite so bad. She was glad they were friends again and so was he. Six decided that he held no grudge against Five or Eleven, and that they deserved each other more.

Six nodded. "Good..." Eleven smiled before reaching over and ruffling his yarn hair good naturedly.

"Alright." She grinned. "I'm going to look for Zero." he informed him. "I'll see you later, Six." He gently waved good bye before she left.

Six sighed gently and went back to drawing in his once again empty room.

* * *

Zero glanced around. She blinked at the sudden light and breeze in her face and shuffled close to Eight. She couldn't deny she felt safe near him, and it was a pleasent feeling. He smiled at her.

"This is the roof." He told her. "I like coming up here. You can see a lot of the emptiness." She blinked and looked about. The emptiness-she guessed- must've been the vast wasteland of destroyed buildings, with very few specs of green dotted about. The sun was still rising in the horrizon and Zero was drawn in by the beauty of it. She stepped away from Eight and a shuffled a little closer to the edge, not thinking much about caution.

Eight's voice snapped her brain back into caution as he said "Don't get to close to the edge. Eleven would kill me if ya fell." At the mention of falling, Zero glanced down and then backed away from the edge of the roof in fright. She heard Eight chuckle.

"Don' worry. You won't fall. I won't let ya."

She nodded gently. Before looking back up to the rising sun. "It's beautiful out here." She breathed.

Eight nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." He sat down close to the edge. "We're planing to make a watch tower up here."

Zero sat beside him, looking over at him curious. "Why?" She asked.

"To look out fer beasts." For a reason Zero couldn't explain, the word 'beast' seemed to spread a negative vibe through her spine as she shivered slightly, suddenly feeling cold. She wanted to blame it on the breeze but she knew there was another reason. Fear.

"B-b-beasts?" She stammered, looking about over the emptiness, almost as though afraid one would leap out and attack, although, she had never seen a beast, and was imagining something dark, large and horrific.

Eight glanced over at her looking confused momentarilly before blinking. "Oh, yeah. You wern't about fer the war, were ya?" Zero blinked again, looking a bit more shocked.

"T-there was a war...?" Eight simply gestured to the wasteland. Zero gulped as she looked back.

"O-oh..." She was visibly shaking now, feeling as though something was missing. So many questions racked about in her head that it hurt. She rested a hand on her forhead and sighed.

"Zero?" Eight moved a bit closer, concerned about the females sudden change in behaviour. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't feel to good." She mummbled. Eight frowned. Zero yelped slightly when she felt two strong arms pull her against the brute's chest as he got to his feet. He held he up by tucking an arm under her knees and using his free hand to hold up her back. He began carrying her back towards where they came.

"I'll take you to 2." He said. Zero blinked, finding her face growing a bit hot as she gently clutched one of his front buckles.

"C-can I see Eleven first?" She spoke out meekly. "I-I need to ask her something."

Eight looked down at her hesitantly, frowning. "Alright." He mummbled.

Zero's face continued to burn, the feeling spreading mostly through her cheeks. he decided to blame it on the pain growing in her head, along with the sudden quickening of heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_tick-tock..._

"Zero!" Eleven called out at the sight of the female, still being carried in Eight's arms. Upon seeing her like this, she assumed the negative. She rushed over, her foot steps heavy with slight irritation at the thought of Zero being hurt, especially with Eight about. He was a goddamn guard after all!

They had found Eleven in the workshop where she spent most of her time. She was with Five, asking if they had seen her about, cue Eight walking in with Zero in hand about to ask where Eleven was.

Eight walked past Eleven over to the desk and gently set Zero down on it. Eleven walked over looking Zero over. "What's wrong, Zero? Are you hurt?" She she snapped a glare towards Eight before Zero could answer. "What happened?" Eight scoffed in annoyance.

"She said she ain't feelin' well. You say that like I'm the cause."

Eleven was about to retort untill Five's hand gently fell onto her shoulder. She looked over at him, his eye pleaded for to not continue her argument.

Eleven's gaze softened. She closed her eye and sighed, calming herself. She then turned to face Zero.

"What's wrong, Zero? Why don't you feel well?" Zero gave a little shrug, sat up on the desk, staring down at her feet.

"M-my head hurts a bit... It-It wasn't as bad as it was when Eight told me about the beasts and the war and-"

"What...?!" Eleven's voice was steady, but obviously failing to hold back some form of rage. Her head slowly turned towards Eight who blinked.

"...She was gonna find out anyway." He defended, lifting his hands. Eleven said nothing, but kept her glare locked on him for a good long minute. Five stood by, ready to intervine should anything happen. Zero looked back and forth between Eleven and Eight, confused and upset.

She spoke first. "T...Tell me what...? What was I going to find out...?" Eleven faced her. "Eleven, please. I have so many questions."

Eleven softened her gaze, looking at the taller female for a moment before sighing. "Eight's right for once. It's better I tell you now rather than when it's too late."

Zero frowned. "Tell me what?"

Eleven took hold of Zero's hand and helped her off the desk before begging to lead her away to the door. She then stopped, released Zero's hand and rushed over to Five. She enveloped him into a short hug before kissing him on the mouth. "I'll be back, later." She told him before releasing him and leading Zero out again. Zero was blinking in confusion as she was lead out, catching a glimpse of Eight's emotionless face as well as Five's odd looking expression, consisting of a wide goofy smile and half-shut eyes before she was pulle dout of the room.

Five sighed blissfully after they left, swaying slightly on the spot. Eight rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Zero. This story may get complicated." Eleven began, sat across from Zero. They were sat just outside the globe on the a dark velvet book, the sun lighting the huge room. Zero gave a gentle nod.

"Okay..." She said slowly.

"I also don't know everything myself. But I'll you all I can."

Once again Zero nodded.

Eleven let out a small sigh, leaning back slightly. "Began ages ago. From what I saw told by Nine, we were created to preserve life through out a war between man and machine. The machine was created by the Scientist who would later create us."

Zero blinked. The scientist? creator? Somehow she felt she knew this scientist. But she decided to listen on.

"The machine was flawed because it had no soul, unlike us, meaning it was easilly corrupted. The reason it was created was because a war was already raging between the humans and the scientist had been asked to create a 'machine of peace'." She scoffed. "Ironic, eh?"

Zero nodded slightly, expression slightly shocked as she let everything sink in.

"Nine wasn't awake for the war, neigther was I, and you weren't around."

"I was trapped in a box." Zero spoke up, almost sounding desperate to defend herself. Eleven nodded gently.

"I know. I found you." She smirked before continuing. "So only One to Eight found each other and took refuge in a cathederal for years untill the war died down. All life was destroyed, except for us and the machine. To ensure life was gone, the machine created what we call a beast, the cat beast specifically."

Again, a negative vibe rushed through Zero at the mention of the beast. Before she could stop herself, she asked. "What is a beast exsactly."

Eleven shook her head slightly. "A machine, created from the main machine and instinctivly used to hunt down anything with a soul and destory it. Which... Is unfortunatly what happened."

Zero's optics widened with fright. She had a strong idea on what could have happened. She had many ideas in fact, but she didn't like any of them.

"The cat beast." Eleven continued. "Was also after the talisman. Better refered to by Six as 'the source'. The talisman had transfered pieces of his soul into You and the others."

Zero frowned. "What about you?"

"I was asleep. An explosion left me out in the emptiness unawoken, but I'll get to that in a moment. To cut the story short, a war sparked when Nine awoke and convinced everyone out of hiding, to fight and defeat the machine. Not without safcrifice though..." She sighed. "One, Two, Five, Six and Eight were all killed during the war. The talisman was used against them to suck their souls out by the machine."

Zero shivered, optics wide with fear. "They had died? But... They're alive. They were here in the globe right now." Zero felt a panic rising, one which seem instinctive as she couldn't fully explain it.

Eleven shuffled forward, holding a hand out. "Zero. Don't worry. Let me explain." Zero let in a few sharp breath before nodding, settling to listen.

"From what I was told," Eleven continued. "The lost's souls were released from the talisman. They rose into the sky and a storm was created, and rain fell. The rain filled with pieces of soul for life to return to the planet. Which is how I was awoken. By luck, I'll add." Zero tilted her head, curious as well as bewildered.

"You see, during an exploaion that left me in the street, two long scars formed on my back, and I lost and optic." She stood and turned, showing the two parallell lines down her back, stitched up and painted over with black ink to appear more like the number '11'. Zero blinked. as eleve turned back and sat down, smiling slightly. "But the scars were open when the rain fell. Some of it seeped in through my scars, and I was given a soul, which awoke me."

Eleven stretched

her legs out from their folded position as she sighed. "When I woke up, I was alone, distraught and scared. I didn't know what to think or what to do. Eventually, I stumbled across Nine, Seven and the twins who accepted me to join them, telling me my number was Eleven. I went along with it since I they were all I had at that moment." She frowned darkly. "But they never told me about the others untill one day, I stumbled across a building known as a school. Along the wall was a row of numbers, and that's when I realised there were more, and Nine wasn't telling me something. When I confronted Nine, he told me about how the other's had died before they found me."

She was silent for a moment as she stared down at her feet, glaring slightly.

Zero spoke up after a moment. "...W...What did you do then...?"

Eleven looked up at her. "Shocked, and rather angry, I ran away back to the first room. I don't know why, but somehow, I was drawn to the papers and notes on how we were created and how the talisman worked. I gathered them all together and read through for hours. I thought that if it had rained just as the souls were released, then it would possibly have something to do with my awakening, and maybe I could possibly bring the others back."

She shifted slightly. "Nine found me and tried apolagising for not telling me the truth. I didn't want to hear it, but I wanted him to make up to it by helping me." She looked Zero dead in the eye. "I told him to help me bring them back."

Zero frowned. "H-how did you bring them back...?" Eleven sighed.

"It wasn't easy. We went out to search for the bodies of the lost. Of course there were machines left over from the war, but we only encountered a few . We took the bodies back to where Nine and Seven had set up base. Here, in the globe."

Zero looked about briefly.

"We fixed up the scars and injuries, and collected water into the talisman and captured the soul left over in the rain from when they were released.  
We then released their souls back into the new bodies, bringing them all back to life."

She smirked. "Then a year later on, I found you. Six had been having dreams about 'one missing', traped in the frist room." She scoffed slightly. "i can't believe I didn't find you when I went there... I should've looked just in case."

Zero shook her head slightly. "You didn't know... Besides... I slept a lot while I was trapped. All I had was a bit of chalk, a watch, a bit of light and the cardboard walls, so all I did was write, listen to the tick-tocking and sleep..." She paused. "i tried to escape... But the box was to high and I couldn't reach the hole, and I think something was weighing down on the box as well..."

Eleven got up and walked closer. "True..." She held her hand out to the taller female, who took her head before being helped to her feet. "But we're all together now." She gently pat Zero's shoulder twice. "I hope that cleared a few things up for you..."

Zero nodded, "Yeah, It did..." Eleven smiled.

"Let's go join the others." Eleven smiled and lead the way back to the globe.

Zero began to follow her when she suddenly felt a little cold. Like something was watching her.

She quickly turned around, looking out deep into the building, not actually sure what she was looking for. She clutched her hands to her chest frightfully. Why was she scared?

_...Tick-Tock..._

_...Tock-Tock!_

"Zero?" She jumped slightly and faced Eleven, before rushing over, putting on a smile.

"Coming!" She called, and followed Eleven back into the globe.

* * *

Here ya go! Another one yaay. Please leave a review ^^ Sorry this was an uneventfull one, but I needed to adress a few plot things here, sorry ^^'

Of course, 11 and her back story belong to my friend and Zero belongs to me :3

Hope you're all enjoying it so far.


End file.
